


Dreams of Dust & Starlight

by straightforwardly



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Devotion, F/F, Ficlet, Memories of Past Lives, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightforwardly/pseuds/straightforwardly
Summary: There's something about Usagi that feels right, from that very first moment. Ami dreams.





	Dreams of Dust & Starlight

Ami's never been one for friends. It's not that she's never wanted friends, but rather that she never needed them and no one has ever needed her, except, perhaps, for her parents. Everyone else has always felt so far away, like there's an ocean between them. And Ami has accepted that.

Usagi, though—she's different. Usagi is _comfortable_. Ami's always been awkward around strangers, uncertain, and people have always taken that as coldness. But when she's around Usagi, that awkwardness melts away until she half-forgets that it was ever there. From that first laugh, from the first smile, from that first accidental _Ami-chan_, Usagi's slipped under her barriers like they never existed at all. 

Ami thinks that maybe, for Usagi, they didn't.

* * *

Ami's never had very exciting dreams. 

Too often, she falls asleep studying, and so her dreams are filled with mathematical equations, snatches of English phrases, the functions of the endocrine system, and other such things. Sometimes, when her thoughts finally drifted from her studies, she dreamed of the ocean, of waves crashing against the shore, of murky water swirling around scattered stones. 

She was never afraid.

Now, when she dreams, she dreams of clear water and marble walls, of white silk slipping through her fingers, and of Usagi's voice, chanting her name. _Ami, Ami, Ami_. 

If she didn't know better, she would say that they didn't feel like dreams at all, but memories.

When she wakes, the details fade before she can blink the sleep from her eyes.

* * *

(Sometimes, when she looks at Usagi, she remembers being curled in each other's arms, hiding in every corner of the gardens, exchanging quick kisses, tentative but sweet—remembers Usagi giggling with flushed cheeks and her own trembling fingers.

Then her cheeks bloom red, and she blinks away the haze of her daydreams. And as Usagi gifts her with a shimmering smile, her heart beats a little faster.

Usagi's different, _special_, and Ami doesn't know what to do with that. 

All she knows is that she wants to protect her, with all that she is.)


End file.
